emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1571 (4th July 1991)
Plot It's Annie's birthday and she's disappointed that news will have to be broken over Michael being let go. Nick insists on he and Elsa having a quiet night in and actually enjoying themselves. Joe breaks the news to Rachel that they will need to let Michael go at the end of October. She's furious. Alan's uneasy when Caroline shows no signs of wavering over going out with Eric. Dolly asks Archie if Sam can help out on the ice cream van again after school. She asks him to have a word with him about his bullying in the hope he'll open up to him. Frank is inspired as Chris goes over the figures and comes up with ideas for cutbacks. He begins thinking about ways they can cut back at Home Farm and suggests to Kim that they let Dolly go. Kim isn't pleased and insists if that happens she won't be doing the housekeeping as well as the work. Kathy takes Tony horse riding and teases him. He invites her to Evensong at the church and she accepts. Joe breaks the news to Michael that they will need to let him go at the end of October. He doesn't take the news well. Archie encourages Sam to stand up for himself to the bullies. After their discussion, the rival ice cream sellers track him down and warn Archie to get off their patch. Tony is distracted when Kathy walks into the church for Evensong. Elsa isn't impressed when the best thing that Nick can come up with for their night in is a game of cards. Kathy tells Tony she's glad she came to church as it gave her chance to see another side of him. They kiss. Caroline enjoys winding Alan up as she and Eric plan their meal together. Jack tries to apologise to Michael but he is still seething over the news. Elsa becomes bored playing cards and annoys Nick by cheating. She decides to go to bed early again. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Duffy - David J. Nicholls Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Home Farm - Sitting room/office *Unknown pathway *Unknown roads *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD